


New Sensations

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Aurelia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aurelia learns emotions, Bottom Fiona, Choking, F/F, Female Alpha, Female with dick, going into heat, omega Fiona, top Aurelia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: When Fiona begins her heat, Aurelia is determined to help her through it.
Relationships: Fiona/Aurelia Hammerlock
Series: Kinktober 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	New Sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnknownSatellite84](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/gifts).



> A request from Salty

Fiona had expected the same thing from Aurelia. That was what the omega had liked about the alpha, the consistency. She knew not to expect comfort or romance, which, while lonesome sometimes, was still safely consistent.

She sighed heavily, though, as she made her way to her lover’s home. After today, she’d spend another heat all alone. It wasn’t the worst, since she was receiving a knot regularly, but she did have fever dreams of Aurelia, strong and knotted to her.

She didn’t even think Aurelia knew her cycle. She never questioned why Fiona took so long to call back and never seemed to notice a difference.

The alpha was annoyed when she arrived and Fiona recognized it. Aurelia had had an encounter with her brother. That usually put her in a fowl mood, which meant rougher sex. She never minded, she loved the strength Aurelia imposed on her. However, this time, part way through, her mind became fuzzy and her body began to heat up.

Quickly, she tapped Aurelia three times for her to stop. The alpha did, pulling away from her. “Everything alright?”

“Uh… Yeah… I just… I’m not up to the rough sex like I thought.”

“Alright.” She slid from the bed to don a robe.

The heat radiating Fiona was getting too distracting. She began to dress. The heavy musk of Aurelia clung to her, slowing her movements as it clouded her mind. She had no idea why, but the rougher session seemed to have jump started her heat a day early.

As she finished, she was stopped suddenly by Aurelia. This was new and startled her. The woman tipped Fiona’s chin up. “This is already bruising.”

“I’ll ice it when I get home.”

She stared at it for a moment, then smiled, “Nonsense, we’ll ice it now.” She wrapped her arm around Fiona’s waist and led her to the kitchen. “And we’ll get you some tea.”

As much as a delightful surprise it was that Aurelia was being so soft, it was ill timed. She wanted to protest more, but Aurelia was already chatting about how she had high quality tea for sore throats and this would help her. But Fiona needed to leave to start her heat, she didn’t want to cause a scene, but Aurelia wasn’t going to take the hint.

She sat Fiona down and grabbed an ice pack. She handed it, wrapped in a dish towel, to Fiona. “Thank you,” she mumbled. She almost moaned at the ice on her overheating body. She had to admit it, she could get used to this sweeter side of Aurelia.

But, after starting the kettle, Aurelia sat down at the table with Fiona. She realized suddenly that this was longer than Fiona had ever stayed at her house or in Aurelia’s company and she had no idea what to talk about.

Fiona set the ice pack down. “I really should be going…”

“You have somewhere to be?” she asked, her brow raised. She watched her skeptically.

Fiona fumbled. It was hard to think of something quick when her body was hot and her mind dizzy. She finally sighed. “I started my heat.”

Aurelia’s eyes widened. “What?”

She cringed. “And I don’t want to stay here for too long and put that responsibility on you. Thank you for the tea, I’ll try it next time.”

Aurelia frowned and stood. “Responsibility?”

Blinking, Fiona wasn’t sure if she should continue with the truth or bow out. “Uh…” She swallowed, deciding the truth was easier right now. “Because, because we’re not really dating? So, it wouldn’t be right to ask that of you, it’s an… an intimate responsibility… And that’s not something you’re interested in.” She couldn’t believe she’d finally said it, but she had.

She couldn’t read Aurelia’s stare and it was starting to overwhelm her.

“I should get going…”

“Sonuvabitch,” Aurelia hissed, losing all composure. She sank low in her chair, hand covering her face. “I can’t believe the fussy pig was right. I am the heartless one.”

Fiona blinked. “I’ve never called-”

Aurelia put her hand up to silence her. “Not you. Alistair. He said I wasn’t treating you like I should and I was being selfish and, dammit, he was right.” She rolled her shoulders back. “Well, we’ll have no more of this! You will stay here and I will take care of you.”

Fiona’s eyes widened. “Oh, that’s okay, don’t do it because you feel you have to, I’m fine, honestly.”

“But I must! It’s what a good partner does and I realize now that this is what I want.” She took Fiona’s hand and walked her back to the table. She began to rub her shoulders, kissing her neck. “Besides, you let me do whatever I want to you, I think you’re way overdue to be pampered.”

Aurelia kissed up her neck, opposite her bond site as Fiona tried to protest. “Pampered? I wouldn’t… That’s too much to ask…” She tried not to lean into those lips.

“It is not too much to ask! I have demanded so much and left you with nothing. It is time I pulled my weight more in our relationship.”

“But… I’ve never had a heat with you before, what if something goes wrong?”

“Then we will figure it out, of course! You’re already used to my scent and my bed, but you may look around to a better place if you’d like. Before that, however, I would like to ask some questions.”

Fiona did not know how to react. She sat, dazed, sipping her tea as Aurelia asked her questions. She answered them dutifully, amazed at how Aurelia had sprung to action. She ordered foods Fiona liked during her heat to be brought to the manor. She had all the blankets and supplies they’d need brought to her bedroom.

When she was finished, she pulled Fiona onto her lap. “My, you are heating up.”

“It’s the tea.”

Aurelia laughed. “Of course. Once you’re done, we’ll head upstairs.”

Fiona sighed and rested her head on the alpha’s shoulder, smiling. “I didn’t think you’d want to take care of me…”

There was a pause and then Aurelia wrapped her arms tightly around Fiona. “I didn’t at first, but I do believe you’ve grown on me and I’d like us to be more serious.”

It made her smile wider. “You mean it?”

“Absolutely, darling.”

It was the first time she’d been called any pet name and it hit her hard. She eased her head into the crook of Aurelia’s neck, nuzzling and allowing herself to sniff fully for the first time.

“Mmm,” Aurelia cooed. “I think you need to finish that tea.”

Giggling, Fiona did so, gasping when Aurelia picked her up like it was nothing. She carried Fiona to the bed, where blankets and extra pillows were piled. “Rearrange them how you like,” Aurelia said. She slipped into her bathroom.

Fiona only planned to do the minimal nesting, but somehow, it didn’t seem right and as much as she tried to leave it alone, she couldn’t. 

When Aurelia came back, she surveyed the new nested bed. Fiona flushed. “I think I got a little carried away…”

“You did everything you were supposed to.” She stood at the side of the bed naked, staring at the tight space, brows furrowed. “I must admit I’ve never actually been through a heat with an omega. I have been taught what to do, but I have never experienced the real thing.”

“Well…” Fiona turned shy now. “There’s lots of cuddling… A lot of sex and cuddling with your knot inside me… And of course the food-”

“I know about the aftercare,” she said, waving that away. She pointed to the bed. “So, we’ll be in that space together?”

“Yeah… For five days… Well, you’ll be able to leave to do things, but… I get kinda needy…” She twisted her fingers together. “We don’t have to do this, I’m still not fully in my heat, I can go home without it being bad.”

“No, no.” She took a deep breath in and squared her shoulders back. “I made a commitment and Hammerlocks never break them. Undress and hop in.” Hesitantly, Fiona began, slowly removing her garments. There was a heavy sigh and Aurelia was at her side, stripping her of clothes and pulling her into the bed. “We’re either doing this or not and I’m not a quitter once I’ve set my mind to it.”

Naked, they lay there awkwardly.

“Is this comfortable?” Aurelia huffed.

It made Fiona giggle. “Here…” she moved them around a little, intertwining Aurelia’s legs in hers and scooting fully against her. She pulled Aurelia’s arm under her head and sighed softly. “How’s that?”

There was a long silence. “This is fine.” She turned the television on. “What would you like to watch?”

They settled on a show and watched it together. Fiona shifted every now and then, her body settling into the heat. She hadn’t realized she’d been slowly grinding into Aurelia until the older woman’s arm tightened around her. Her hand moved downward, between the folds of Fiona’s pussy.

“I… Guess I’m finally- Mmmm,” she sighed. She pressed herself into Aurelia, head turning to the alpha.

Lips pressed to Fiona and she moaned loudly, her whole body shuddering. She wriggled into Aurelia, breathy and wanting. She came to the alpha’s fingers.

Aurelia moved, pressing Fiona’s face into the bed, grinding against her. She hissed and moaned loudly, perking her ass up to give Aurelia better access. It had been so very long since she’d been with a partner during heat, she felt only a want to a real knot.

Fiona was sure she’d never made such a lewd noise before when Aurelia’s cock finally unsheathed and pressed inside her. She arched her back pressing into Aurelia. “Fuck!”

Arms pinned on either side of her, Aurelia thrust forward, sinking all the way in. “ _Oh!_ I don’t think you’ve ever been this wet before.”

She eased out slowly and then back in, savoring the feel. Fiona’s head spun and she clenched her fists in the bedding, wriggling into Aurelia. The alpha kept it slow, loving how much it made Fiona scream wildly, bringing her to a harder orgasm than before. Aurelia purred and cooed in the space between them, praising Fiona for how undone she was getting. She wrapped a hand around Fiona’s waist, pulling her taught as she rocked inside her.

The musk was heavy around them and it made Fiona melt into her partner, body languid and wanting. She molded to Aurelia, body prickling in all the best ways.

When Aurelia came, she did not pull away like she always did. She pressed deep, letting her knot swell inside of Fiona. She held Fiona as the omega came around it, body shuddering violently. Aurelia moved them sideways, letting their legs tangle.

“Better?” she whispered.

“Mmm,” Fiona sighed. She pulled Aurelia’s arm around her and held it close, drifting off to a sleep.

Aurelia watched the television idly. She felt completely awkward and out of place. She had never been one for affection and that was exactly what she’d promised Fiona. She would do her best, though, despite her discomfort. She hadn’t realized how much she’d cared for the omega until she’d excused Aurelia of any relational responsibility.

And riding the wake of Alistair’s words had made it abundantly clear how neglected Fiona really felt. Perhaps she shouldn’t have jumped so blindly into the heat, but she needed to prove she could do this. Especially to Fiona.

So, she followed Fiona’s lead and held her close and found after a while, it was starting to feel nice. When she felt the knot empty fully, she slid out slowly. Fiona moaned, moving to keep the cock inside her. There was something in the neediness that captured Aurelia for a moment. Her gut twisted in a way it never had before. She kissed Fiona’s neck, moving up to her lips to ease the transition.

She slipped from the nest and put a towel under her for now. She ordered food for them and prepared tea. She refreshed her memory on care for omegas in heat, proud that she’d only forgotten a few small things.

She set the food and drink by the bed and sat next to Fiona. She kissed her. “Darling, it’s time to eat. We skipped lunch.”

Fiona had curled under the comforter and now reached out for Aurelia. She tugged on her robe, trying to pull her in.

For some reason, it made Aurelia smile. “I will join you as soon as you sit up and try to eat some food.”

An annoyed groan seeped through the blankets.

Aurelia huffed. “Really, dear, sit up.”

When Fiona refused, Aurelia rolled her eyes. “Is _this_ the ‘kind of needy’ part you warned me of?” She sighed and disrobed. She climbed in, standing on the bed and jostling Fiona.

“Hey!” she whined.

“Hush and sit up, or you won’t get to sit on my lap.”

Immediately, Fiona roused, slowly pushing herself up. Moving a few pillows, Aurelia settled in with Fiona nestled against her. She held onto the alpha tightly, nuzzling into her chest and breathing the scent in.

It warmed all of Aurelia. “Here, eat and drink your tea.”

Fiona did so, eating too slowly for Aurelia’s liking, but it was at least progress. They were wrapped in blankets, warm and close, allowing the omega to rest her head on Aurelia and breath her in.

It was all too easy at this angle to pull Aurelia’s breast into her mouth. She moaned, already wet with slick. She suckled on them, body turning restless. Fiona rocked her hips, fingers slipping between her legs.

Aurelia pulled back the covers to watch her. “Mmm, this is a beautiful sight. Spread your legs so I can watch.”

Fiona did so, moaning around Aurelia’s breast as she played with her clit. She pulled the alpha’s hand to her neck, moaning loudly.

“Alright,” Aurelia laughed. She applied pressure, choking her just enough to help her reach an orgasm, not wanting to bruise her neck further.

“Mmmm, more, please?” Fiona whined. She bit one Aurelia’s nipple, knowing that was one of the faster ways to arouse her lover.

* * *

When it was time for them to shower, Fiona protested greatly, clinging onto Aurelia. Her protests did not matter since Aurelia could pick her up and carry her.

“I love how strong you are,” Fiona mumbled. She kissed Aurelia’s skin, thumbs brushing over her nipples.

The alpha smiled. “The water should be warm enough.”

“You’re going to be in there with me, right?”

“Only if you cooperate.”

Fiona huffed. When she was put in the tub, she frowned when Aurelia did not get in. The alpha used her own products to clean Fiona. She found the idea of the omega smelling like her an intoxicating thought.

And when Fiona moaned and leaned into it, it churned Aurelia’s insides in a new way. Her fingers massaged Fiona’s head slower, watching the grin widen on her already blissed face. She had never seen anyone make that face before because of her.

And no one had ever clung to her like Fiona had when Aurelia finally joined her in the Jacuzzi tub. She straddled her lap and hugged her close, sniffing her neck. “I smell like you,” she mused dreamily.

Aurelia dripped water from her fingers onto Fiona’s back. “Yes, you do.”

“M’ love it,” she slurred sleepily.

Whatever warmth that had already prickled at her skin overflowed and all she could do was pull Fiona into a deep kiss. The omega responded, leaning into it and grinding onto her lap. It did not take long to coax Aurelia’s cock out.

Hissing, Fiona wrapped her arms around Aurelia, rocking heavily. Aurelia kissed her roughly, pinning her there by the neck, needing to express something she couldn’t understand. Water sloshed around them, their breath hot between them. Fiona ducked her head into Aurelia’s neck, screaming, nails digging into the alpha’s back. It built up so fast and so hard, they were both screaming out an orgasm.

Aurelia kissed her over and over, unable to stop. Fiona soaked it in, holding her tightly. They held onto one another, calming from the high. With her foot, Aurelia pulled the drain on the bath to refresh it with hot water. She kissed over Fiona’s chest, rubbing hands over her body.

“Mmm, I love this,” Fiona sighed.

“I am beginning to as well,” Aurelia said, kissing her.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
